Hidashi-Titanic Story Part I (SCRAPPED)
by Conn890
Summary: (Credit for the Artwork goes to Moname Pleng, as I did not draw this, All rights of the Titanic movie go to James Cameron.) I have decided to scrap this project. I was just sh*t at writing back then, but do not worry, if you did enjoy it (Hopefully someone ;-;) I am making a remastered (Or redone idk xD) story. Keeping it up for people who still enjoyed it. LONGER CHAPTERS YAY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Slave Ship (Part 1)

"Hurry up, Hiro, we mustn't be late, its ungentle man-like." Cass said, her dress nearly inches from his newly polished shoes. There, above him, lay the looming ship to take him away from England. The _Titanic_.

"Mother, must we go?" Hiro complained, looking at her with frustration of leaving his homeland. "Its like a slave ship, taking me to a new world, in chains, must I go?" Cass looked at him in shock.

"Why! We paid good money for this, nearly two thousand pounds! Now your going to enjoy the trip, and your going whether you like it or not! Hmph!" Cass stated, shaking her head in disappointment. Hiro just sighed, looking at the ship in total disgust.

 _Oh how I wish I was home, back to my comfy bed in East castle_ , Hiro thought to himself, as he looked at the morning sky. It was clear as a whistle, with barely any clouds, and a gentle breeze to calm even the most hysterical man.

"Thats it, a full house baby, were going to America!" Tadashi said, throwing his fist in the air, yelling in approval. Fred looked at him with anger. "Why you cheating little..." but before he got to say his line and sock him in the face, he was already out the door of the pub, racing to the _Titanic_ steerage class entrance. Tadashi laughed all the way, his worn brown coat flinging in the salty sea air. He dashed about from hundreds of waving crowds of people.

"Here sir! I'm… here…." Tadashi said, panting as he handed him the ticket.

"Alright, you can go on, LAST CALL!" The employee said, waving his hand around.

April 12th, 1912

 _The dining hall is unusually quiet_ … Hiro though, looking at his mother with a smile that could fool millions, but not hers. She just sighed and shook her head. "So, Allister Krei, is it? How was life living in Liverpool after marrying my adorable Hiro?" Cass said, looking at him as if she were the one marrying him. Krei look at her, then at Hiro with a smirk

"Well, my mother-to-be, with the news of my engagement, my folks were more then pleased, and that they would pay for the entire wedding when we get to New York, isn't that right, Sugar?" Krei said, looking at Hiro. Hiro just chimed in, ignoring the conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sure." _Unbelievable, and on a Friday too..._ Hiro though, and looked out the port window. It was an unusually cold and brisk chill of wind inside the Dining Hall that Hiro had enough.

"Im… I'm gonna go outside for some…. Fresh air!" Hiro said, and hurriedly stepped out onto the deck, during the cold evening. At first when walking to the Stern, Hiro had just a brisk pace and some slight tears, but as he went on, his walk became a run, and his small tears became a downpour of sadness onto his life. Hiro reached the stern, oblivious to the man who laid down to take a nap. He put himself on the two bars blocking off the ocean below to the deck of the ship. Hiro was about to go over to the other side when he heard a voice.

"Wait, what are you doing? You don't want to do that, it would be way too cold for you to swim." The mysterious figure said, looking onto Hiro with worry that even made him feel hesitant. "Who are you, and why do you care about my affairs?!" Hiro screamed at him, now starting to cry again

"Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Realization (Part 2 of 4)

Chapter I

The realization (Part II)

Hiro stared into his eyes, wondering why he cared so much for a rich elitist like himself.

"Whats it to you? I'm nothing but a rich snob, why do you care if I fall off, so you can swindle me outta a deal and make money off me?" Hiro sobbed, looking down below the icy waters below.

"No, because all life is precious. You gotta think your away around the problem, look for a new angle. I'm not giving up on you, nor will I for any other person like you." Tadashi said, looking genuinely nervous for him. "Why do you want to jump?"

Hiro looked at him, surprised he would ask such a thing. He then started to blush, and looked away at him.

"N-nothing, its nothing you should be concerned about." Hiro said.

"It is, I don't want you to jump, give me your hand." Tadashi said, reaching his hand, inches from his own gloved hand. Hiro grabbed the extended hand, and was helped from the railing, but while doing so, he tripped and fell right into Tadashi's arms. They looked at each other with a look of relief, then they ripped apart, but Hiro whimpered a little bit, but Tadashi didn't notice.

"Hey, want to come with me to the steerage? I'm sure its a lot better then those stuck up snobs your used to dealing with." Tadashi said, smiling at him, and even without a response, started to drag him to the Stern of the ship.

Drinks were being clinked left and right. There was so much commotion, that it was hard to hear them talking, even when they were right near each other. But it didn't matter, they were having fun regardless. Hiro left his shoes, which felt more like tight boots to him, near the door, regardless if someone might steal them. They were dancing there hearts away, laughing the hardships of 3rd class down to the sea below. When they finally had no breath to continue, they headed to one of the bar stools, where Hiro took one of the drinks being passed out and started chugging it down like it was his last.

"Unbelievable… your a gentleman, and yet you drink like my father, to the point of being unreasonable."

Hiro just laughed at him, and handed him the glass, and without thinking, he chugged down most of it as well, and they looked at each other. They both laughed, with Tadashi's booze still in his mouth, nearly spat it all over Hiro, which made him laugh even more. They had the time of their lives. While Tadashi was telling his "pals" one of his swindling stories of a fool who thought he was the President of the Blue Star Line, he looked at him. He had the perfect features. Nice eyes, good body, great personality. He just couldn't get enough of him. When he did look back at Hiro, he blushed once again and looked away, which without Hiro's knowledge, made Tadashi smile.

"Where were you? You were suppose to meet me here at 11:00 post meridian, what time is it?" Krei said, looking at him with anger.

"Oh get off my back, you know I don't love you, so just SHUT UP!" Hiro shouted at him, which startled Krei. Krei slapped Hiro so hard he fell onto the floor, but never looked up at him.

"You NEVER talk back to your Fiance, got it sugar britches?" Krei said, using his hands to force Hiro to look at him. Hiro said nothing, but spit in his eyes. Krei wobbled back and tried to get it off, but in that time Hiro got up and ran.

"You will run Hiro, but in time you will love, me, you will..." Krei said, laughing hysterically while he ran. Hiro felt ashamed he ever went back, although without him he never would have gotten the Hope Diamond, which still amazed him to this day, how his family ever got a hold of him. _Maybe that's why they want me to marry him, for more money!_ Hiro though, never thinking of it that way. All though that night, Hiro dreamt nothing other than that night with Tadashi, and how he would hold him in his arms while he would dance with him. He would cherish that moment for the rest of his life..

 _End of part II_


	3. Chapter 1: The Memories (Part 3 of 4)

Hidashi Titanic Story Part III

Hiro woke up in the comfort of his own bed. His eyes looked as if someone colored lines on his eyes, they were very red. Hi got up, his bare feet squeaking across the wooden floor of his room as he slugged into the dressing room. He got his favorite suit out, the navy blue one with the white collared shirt. His shoes felt a little uncomfortable, but he wore them anyway. He went into the next room, where he saw Krei bending down into the safe they had. He looked up at Hiro, and walked up to him, something in his hands.

"Ah, Hiro, just in time. I wanted to give you something. I think you would like it." Krei said, as he moved Hiro to face behind him. He then started to fix something to his neck, and he tried to look down, but Krei stopped him.

"Ah ah ah… not yet..." He said, then he finally finished, and Hiro looked down. Right on his neck, was one of the greatest jewels he ever saw. The Hope Diamond.

"How… how… did..." Hiro stammered, looking at him. Krei just smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Don't worry about it love, its just a gift from me to you." Krei said, and walked out of the suite. Hiro just sat there baffled, but then he shook it off, and left the room as well.

He found Tadashi walking the decks of the ship. He went right up to him.

"Oh hey Tadashi, what are you doing here." Hiro said, as he stared at the book he was carrying. Tadashi noticed, and smirked.

"I made money by doing this, and this is a portfolio, its what I use to make money. See, look at these drawings I did." Hiro and Tadashi sat on the two lounge chairs and they looked. Hiro was amazed at his drawing skills. The drawings were beyond anything he was taught. There were pictures of Frenchmen, any pictures of normal things, like a father with a son, pictures of flowers, and so much more.

"Would… would you draw me? Like one of your Frenchmen?" Hiro said, and looked up at him. Tadashi said nothing, but then gave a promising smile.

"For you, how about a special discount, we will do it later." Tadashi said, and then got up. The sun was setting, giving the water a sherbert orange look.

"Hiro, I need to show you something, follow me!" He said, as he grabbed Hiro by his wrist, and dragged him to the bow of the ship. Hiro became frightened, as his last experience near the edge was suicide, but he trusted Tadashi. Tadashi would reach out his hand, but Hiro backed away slightly. Tadashi just playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm never gonna let you go, got it? Now just go in front of me, like so." He said, as Hiro slowly crept to the bow.

"Extend your arms in a T fashion." Tadashi said, as he lifted Hiro's arms. Tadashi laid his hands around his waist, hugging him from behind, and then Hiro said something.

"Tadashi, I'm… I'm flying!" Hiro said, as his hair blew from the sea breeze. Tadashi said nothing, and looked Hiro in his eyes, and kissed him. He never felt anything like this before. Their lips interlocked in a tender embrace both lips and body. Hiro wished this moment would never end. They finally parted after some time, and they looked at each other with a love that would never die. Both of them would never forget this moment. Ever….


	4. Chapter 1: (4 of 4) End of Chp1

Hidashi Titanic Story Part IV (End of Chapter 1)

Hiro was dragging Tadashi along eagerly. He led Tadashi into his state room, with the fireplace on, the room lit in a romantic dim light. The green leaf-riddled pattern Chaise Lounge sat idly in the middle of the room, it captured all the attention out of everything in that room.

"Hold on Tadashi, let me get… changed…" Hiro said with a mischievous smile, as he left the room to head into the bathroom. Tadashi just smirked, and got ready. He sat on the chair, being surprised on how comfortable it is, and prepared his artwork while he waited. It wasn't long before Hiro opened the doors, in nothing but a blue silk robe, everything else completely removed from his body but one thing. The Diamond Necklace. Hiro just sat on the Chaise Lounge, posing for Tadashi, as he started to draw. His passion for drawing was very exceptional, especially for his background. His pencil danced on the paper, trying it's hardest to get the image of Hiro on the couch, in all his glory and beauty. Hiro slightly shifted once in a while, which Tadashi found slightly irritating, as it messed with the drawing. Hiro just grinned at him, and went back to his original pose.

A couple of hours later, Tadashi was finished with his masterpiece. He gave it to Hiro, along with his portfolio.

"I want you to have this, so you can remember me when I'm gone." Tadashi said, and turned to walk away.

"Who said you were going anywhere without me?" Hiro pipped in, as he turned Tadashi around, and kissed him. They ran off together and spent the evening talking, kissing, eating, did I mention kissing? They had one of the best nights on the ship, and Hiro wasn't about to let that end.

Around 8 in the morning the next day, Hiro woke up to the familiar smell, a one he didn't like. Krei…

"Ah, good to see your up… again..." Krei said, but this time with no fake smile. He was holding the portfolio Tadashi gave him, which was stashed in the safe.

"I knew I should have changed the combination… Give it back Krei." Hiro said, as he jumped out of bed and walked towards him.

"Not so fast. Where did you get this from? And how are these drawings this good?" Krei said with a sarcastic look around it as if foreign to him.

"It was Tadashi's, now give it back before you get more of my saliva in your face, and I know you don't like that." Hiro said, as he snagged the book right from his hands.

"Why you little..." Krei said, but soon gulped as Hiro looked at him with a large glare. Angered, he left the room, but not without taking something that Hiro didn't get a good glance at. Hiro just pouted, and sat down, looking at the drawings he drew. Luckily, the drawing he did was not ruined or ripped, as he would have suspected. Hiro put the portfolio back into his safe, but not before changing the combination, and went to go meet up with Tadashi.

He was right there, at there meeting spot. The storage room. They soon started to head to a car they saw there, not caring that it wasn't there's. But before they could get there, Tadashi soon started to not be himself. Instead of his lovable personality, he took almost complete domination if Hiro, and he liked it. Before they got in, he would spin Hiro around, and push him to the car door, blocking him from escaping his grasp. He growled into his ear, and forced him into the car. They soon both got undressed, and started making out. He would toy with him, rubbing his chest, using his nails to go down to his groin area, but not touching his growing member. Hiro moaned at this, and looked at Tadashi with lust.

"S-stop being a t-tease Tada-ah….." Hiro didn't get to finish what he was going to say, as Tadashi grabbed his member, which kept him silent, a small whimper lingering in his throat.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, got it?" Tadashi said, and pushed him down. Tadashi's thumb slightly rubbed the head, which earned small soft whimpers from Hiro. The movement of both their bodies rocked the car two and fro. Tadashi's hands would slide up and down Hiros member, keeping it slow, to keep Hiro at a standstill with where he wants to go. Hiro tried to push his body to make him go faster, but with one simple hand, he pushed him back down again. Tadashi had enough of this foreplay, and soon stuck the entire member down his mouth. Hiro gasped, it wasn't like Tadashi to go all the way in yet. His head bobbed all the way up, and all the way down, causing Hiro's body to spasm. Tadashi kept control, however, he was also growing tired of these games. Without warning, he pulled Hiro up, so his legs suspended on Tadashi's shoulders, and prepared his entrance. With a small shove, he was all the way in, and Hiro moaned loudly. Once they both got used to the feel, Tadashi moved his hips around. He kept ramming into him, keeping the same pace, but with hard thrusts. Hiro nearly went over the top when Tadashi slowly went in and stayed in for a while. By the hour, they finished, in a huge climax which surprisingly didn't get everywhere. Hiro's hand landed on the window, and slid off. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. They smiled, and left the car, to reach the top of the bow, for there last thing to do, before they left to their cabins.

They finally reached the bow, after some pushing and shoving. It was cold outside, and a frosty nip lingered in the air. They soon started kissing, regardless of what they did earlier. But that's when something bad happened. The ship rumbled more than usual, and a large scraping noise was heard. Both Tadashi and Hiro looked on in horror as they saw the looming iceberg pass over the Titanic, almost as tall as the ship itself. Then, the panic started….


End file.
